And so it goes
by Furuakahoshi Chiyo
Summary: When Atlantis receives an odd distress call, SGA-1 goes through the gate only to see a girl dressed in a strange costume, a little girl dressed like a princess calling for her mamma, and the destruction she tried to warn them about.


**And So It Goes...**

**_Summary: When Atlantis receives an odd distress call, SGA-1 goes through the gate only to see a girl dressed in a strange costume, a little girl dressed like a princess calling for her mamma, and the destruction she tried to warn them about._**

**Rating: T**

**Ships: None yet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but _Apollo and her daughte_r... I do not however own Sailor Moon, who the type of character was based off, or the wonderful Stargate Atlantis.**

**Prolouge- _Apollo_**

The girl's hand shook as she pressed the seven symbols on the device that controlled the Ring of Apollo. The sailor-like outfit she wore was torn nearly to shreds. A small bump could be seen on her abdomen if you looked closely enough. Her long red hair was pulled up in a single bun at the top of her head, red and white ribbons holding it up. Her eyes, a haunting red, were filled with tears as she listened to the screams and cries of her people, gasping as the machine in front of her came to life.

"Please! The wraith have attacked us! I don't know who you are, I don't know where you are, but please, save yourselves! The wraith have awakened."

She seemed to become weak as her strength left her, a little girl in a red dress who looked like a shockingly younger version of the girl in the sailor suit crying "Mama!" as she fell over. The camera on the strange machine followed her, and a small voice came though from somewhere, though neither of the women could figure out where, as the older one closed her eyes and the younger one began sobbing.

SGA-1 stepped though the swirl of the stargate, Ronnan and Sheppard taking the perimeter as Teyla, who was quite pregnant, and Rodney ran over to the girls.

"I'm Teyla," Teyla offered to the young girl, who clung to the older one, sobbing for her mother. Her red hair was pulled into two buns at the back of her head, a red ribbon that matched her dress. Seeing that Teyla looked sort of like her mother, the little girl turned to the woman, letting go of the girl in the sailor suit long enough to bow, before clinging to her once more.

"I'm Taiyouno Kin-chan. Mama is Taiyouno Ichigo-sama, but everyone calls her Apollo. They call me that too ."

"I'm Teyla, and these are John, Ronnon and Rodney." Teyla offered, bowing her head slightly, guessing that the young girl was of importance. "What happened to your mama?"

"Mama tried to help everyone," Kin replied, her voice tiny as she held tight to her mother, looking around a bit. "Mama changed into Sailor Apollo and attacked the wraith. They turned into people again like they always do, but this time there were too many. Mama attacked again with her strong attack and the wraith all turned back, but Mama looked sick. She pushed the buttons on Apollo's device, and opened the ring. She talked to the machine then she fell over."

"We need to get out of here, Teyla!" John urged in a hurried voice, as he saw more wraith on the way.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Kin cried, finally letting go of her mother only to pull out a heart shaped stone that seemed to be made of ruby. "I... I'm not as good or strong as Mama but I can help them." She said, her small voice determined as she held up the stone.

"APOLLO RUBY GLITTER!"

The dress the small girl was wearing was instantly replaced with a pale gold and pink outfit similar to her mother's. "I'm Sailor Glittering Apollo. You hurt my Mama so you're gonna pay." She announced calmly, a fan appearing in her hand as she threw it out in front of her.

"Ruby Glitter Kiss!"

As a wave of light came from the fan, the band of about ten wraith seemed to wither for a moment before turning back into humans.

"This is what Mama and I are. I'm not strong enough on my own. Please, help Mama!" the small girl cried before fainting herself, her outfit changing back into the dress she had been wearing before.

"Dial it up!" Sheppard ordered, as Teyla picked Kin up. Ronnon too care of Ichigo as Rodney dialled. Sheppard had their six.


End file.
